Un día mejor
by Roury-chan
Summary: La noche en la que nos acercamos tal vez un poco y nos dejamos un ver un poco como eramos realmente, un James realmente mal, tal vez la solución este en los brazos de Lily. Categoría por el lenguaje.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que se reconozca me pertenece, todo es de J. K. Rowling, yo soy solo una simple estudiante dejando volar su imaginación, por lo cual no recibo ni un centavo.

* * *

**Un día mejor**

Era pasada la media noche cuando Lily decidió bajar a la sala común, en cualquier otro día no lo habría hecho _(mañana es lunes y a estas horas debería estar ya dormida)_, pero aquella noche tenía insomnio y en sus seis años en Hogwarts había aprendido que el crepitar de la chimenea era una buena adormecedora.

Se acomodó en su sillón favorito (_aquel que esta entre la chimenea y la ventana, es el lugar perfecto para la inspiración_), se acurruco en la manta que había llevado desde su cuarto y se dedicó a perderse un poco en sus pensamientos y recordar si había dejado algún pendiente por hacer:

_A ver, hoy a primera hora tuvimos dos horas de historia de la magia, Binns dejo la tarea esa acerca de la guerra de los gnomos, después McGonagall, Pociones… a decir verdad el día estuvo muy tranquilo… oh, ya se, hoy no estuvo Potter en clases… ¿habrá enfermado?, no creo. Mañana le preguntaré a Remus… aunque a decir verdad Potter ha estado muy tranquilo desde hace como tres meses, se le ve algo... ¿serio?, ya no anda pavoneándose por todos lados… o invitándome a salir… digo, no es que quiera que lo haga es solo que si ahora lo hace es una vez a la semana o algo así… es que ya se me hace un poco costumbre… incluso podría decir que se ha estado comportando algo… ¿maduro?, tal vez, no ha estado haciendo tantas bromas… ¿estará bien?..._

Lily estaba tan perdida que no se percató cuando la puerta de la sala común se abrió, hasta que sintió a alguien pasar por su lado. No se esperaba que alguien entrará y menos a esa hora, estaba ya obscuro ya que la chimenea se había apagado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-¡Lumos!- Lily dio un grito ahogado cuando vio la silueta de James frente a ella- ¡Potter! ¿Qué haces entrando hasta estas horas? Deberías estar en la cama hace rato, esta es una llamada de atención, pero si vuelvo a sorprenderte tendré que notificarle a la profesora McGonagall- Lily trataba de disimular la sorpresa que se había llevado, aunque fingir enojo tampoco era la mejor opción, además de que hablaba en susurros para no despertar a nadie más.

-Lo siento Evans, no sabría que habría alguien en la sala. Nos vemos mañana.

Lily estaba estática, algo definitivamente no estaba bien, primero James la había llamado Evans sin intentar llamarla Lily, segundo: su voz sonaba muy extraña… además Lily no era tonta, James había llorado… llevaba un poco rojos los ojos y no llevaba la sonrisa socarrona que normalmente tenía, lucía triste… demasiado…

James estaba a punto de subir las escaleras al cuarto de hombres cuando algo lo detuvo.

-James, ¿estás bien?

Lo tomo por sorpresa. De todas las personas nunca hubiera pensado que Lily le haría una pregunta como aquella. Se dio la vuelta hacia ella y se tomó unos segundos para contemplarla antes de contestarle.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- Su voz sonó demasiado extraña incluso para sí mismo… mentiras, sabía que eran eso, también sabía que Lily lo notaba, pero todo era más fácil si no pensaba en la verdad… la verdad dolía, enfurecía, le daba rabia, tristeza… venganza, eso era lo que quería…

-¿Sabes?, no es necesario fingir todo el tiempo, no siempre podemos ser perfectos en todo o estar bien, todos tenemos derecho a ser nosotros mismos.

No sabía de donde había salido aquello, eran palabras que le habría dicho a alguien realmente importante para ella, o alguien que realmente lo necesitará, no tenía esa confianza con James como para andar diciéndole cosas de ese tipo. Estaba por retirar esas palabras e irse a su habitación cuando James hablo.

-Gracias Lily, pero si fuera yo mismo en este momento haría cosas que podrían conducirme directamente a mi muerte.

-James, me estás asustando, ¿estás bien?

El aludido esbozo una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Estoy bien?, he escuchado demasiadas veces esa pregunta por hoy… he respondido que sí todo el día, pero supongo que te puedo decir la verdad, y la verdad es que no, no estoy bien, estoy mal, esa es la verdad.

Podía sentir las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, sabía que debía callar y marcharse, ya había llorado todo lo que debía, tenía que detenerse.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Lily se preocupó, sabía que ella y James no tenían un vínculo más que el de compañeros, así que no se sentía del todo segura de poder andar preguntándole estas cosas a él.

-Voldemort… eso ha pasado, Voldemort y su estúpida sed de poder y sus estúpidas ideas de limpieza de sangre… antes tenía miedo… temía por mis padres, por Sirius, Remus, Peter, por ti… temía… ya lo había intentado una vez y mi padres se habían resistido... pero hoy ese bastardo me los ha arrebatado, ahora va en serio Lily, lo buscaré y yo…

James no termino la oración, las lágrimas habían empezado a resbalar por sus mejillas, eran lágrimas de frustración, de odio pero sobre todo de amargura. Pero no fue esto lo que no le permitió terminar fueron los brazos de Lily en su cuello lo que le cortaron, no se había visto venir aquello.

_Lo comprendo… Voldemort… sus padres… por eso hoy ha faltado a clases._

_-_¿Lily?

-Está bien, ellos debían de estar orgullosos de ti James, así como tú de ellos, ellos no cedieron ante él, mantuvieron sus principios, tal como tú debes hacer. Ellos estarán orgullosos si sigues el buen camino.

Lily apretó aún más el abrazo, sabía que lo necesitaba, no importaba quien fuera, debía apoyarlo, porque tal vez, Lily empezaba a querer aunque sea un poco a James, además el realmente necesitaba de alguien.

James se tranquilizó y Lily se separó de él, sólo lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro.

-Lo siento mucho James, pero por favor prométeme algo.

-Haré todo cuanto esté en mí.

-No irás tras él, no intentarás ir por una muerte segura.

Lo miraba expectante, con la preocupación dibujada en el rostro pero son serenidad en la voz. James la miro y dudo… realmente dudo, pero sabía que Lily estaba en lo correcto.

-Lo prometo.

Lily le dio un último abrazo rápido y le sonrió ligeramente.

-Descansa Potter.

-Gracias Lily.

Se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa con la que se prometían un día mejor, uno más prometedor, un mundo donde ellos podrían estar bien, donde juntos afrontaría la guerra y los por venir.

Lily se detuvo al pie de las escaleras, debía decirlo ahora.

-Yo también me preocupo por ti James.

James sonrió más como él y subió a su habitación.

Lo que Lily no imaginaba es que ese podría ser el inicio de algo más que compañerismo.

* * *

Gracias por leer! No digo que he quedado del todo satisfecha con ello, pero hago lo que puedo u.u

Me gustaría saber que les pareció con un review, todos son aceptados :)


End file.
